Fork in the Road Stuff
by Fire and Ice2
Summary: Chpt 4-Who found the rum! SG1 meet alternate sg1 on an ice planet- sam & daniel are married, Teal'c loves cats and is sleeping with Dr Fraiser and jacks singing soprano. It soon becomes obvious to SG1 that some things never change- s
1. Double or Nothing

AN/ Little Italic bits during writing are thoughts 

**Chapter 1: - Double or nothing **

**_GATE ROOM, 08:00 _**

There was a distinct frosty atmosphere in the grey gate room; the heaters in the base were fully on, blasting away the underground chill but the cold tension between O'Neill and the Colonel could have turned hell to a ski resort. Lightening sparks seemed to fly between their eyes whenever they caught each other's glance.

Daniel, the more openly perceptive of the SG1 members grabbed Carters attention slyly by leaning to her in an act that was supposed to be him checking his "utility belt" as Jack double-checked the preliminary analysis of their next destination. "Sam" he muttered, trying not to draw attention to them, but unfortunately the doctor has never really done un_obvious_.

"What has Jack done this time?" Carters ignored the question, she holstered he side arm in a roughly as though she'd never heard him. The archaeologist straightened up, the general surveyed him. "Don't eat anything foreign, Daniel, enjoy"

What was wrong with good luck, have fun, watch your back. . .

Teal'c laughed, that menacing Jaffa laugh; Jack gave him a thoughtful stare- what ever did go on in Teal'c's brain? - A study for area 51 maybe. With that normal proceedings pursued, SG1 walked through the gate, Jack sauntered back to his office and the gate swooshed shut.

**_PX3- 901_**

Expertly waving a Sam-patented piece of equipment; Carter plotted their trajectory to the temple, the only indication that this wasn't a giant icicle.

**_GATE ROOM_**

Normality had ebbed away from the situation and slamming his hands brutishly on the desk, making the screen with Carters head on it shudder, General O'Neil repeated, being forcibly calm, "Stuck?" He raised an angry eyebrow- a move he'd been taught by Teal'c.

Carter blinked and repeated, "Sir, there's not much we can do". She could see Jack run his fingers through his hair and the pained look on his face, why did that man have such a quick temper anyway- It was not as though she'd planned the DHD to disappear on a sheet of ice- Oh yeah, way t'go Sam- on the bright side the gate was there, stuck on a chevron for some reason, but present none the less.

Jack sighed heavily. It wasn't her fault, however she was probably thrilled about turning around to see the intergalactic remote had left the iceberg- heck she might have moved it herself, knocked Daniel out, distracted Teal'c with something shiny . . . no, paranoia so not the way to go on this one.

"Any sign of planetary life?"

_Other than your stubborn ass, doctor does-little and Teal'c, _Jack mused sarcastically- therapists had been telling him for years that it was a defence mechanism.

"Nothing different from what came back from what we saw this morning thanks to our MALP"

_Honestly- I can't even operate a MALP now, huh?_

"AHH!"

_Anguish cry somewhere off screen, finally something satisfying ,_ Jack grinned for a moment but then suppressed it and tried to be serious- Who bright idea was it that he'd run this place anyway!

"Carter?"

"Wasn't me, Sir, it was Daniel"

"I know. What's he done?"Jack asked impatiently

With no warning whatsoever the link broke,the generalsmashed something, spilt coffee everywhere and marched angrily back to his office and the comfort of his tanned leather chair.

**_General Jacks Office_**

Jack was flicking through notes; he stared at the words but their gathered meaning didn't penetrate his brain.

_What had she meant? How the hell was Jack cold? Women worshiped him!_Said a voice in Jack's head.

_She wants me_

"Apparently as much as she wanted a hole in the head", he snapped at himself outloud. He andCarter had had a rather awkward conversation this morning that began with, "Pete, eh?" and ended with, "NOT IF YOU WERE DIEING AND IT WERE YOUR LAST REQUEST" Not exactly the, "What was I thinking? Pete! I only have eyes for you!" response that had turned up in his mind many a time.

**_PX3- 901, now affectionately known as " God Forsaken Middle of Nowhere"_**

"Sir? Sir? SIR? Sir, do you read me?"

No he didn't.

Carter turned on her heel to face Daniel who was lying on the crunchy ground shivering, she retained the thought "Get up and you won't shake for crying out loud" and took the mans hands. "What happened?"

Daniel shook off some snow that had fallen around his collar, "Oh I just fell, slight concussion nothing serious, well not as serious as the case of hypothermia that I will die of if we don't find the phone home device", he stuttered- sounding a little crazy doing so

_Great straight passed denial and hurtled into panic,_ Sam grimaced

The planet they were stranded on had four suns and was pristine white- with snow. The thing was an iceberg with one point of intrigue- some sort of temple. They hadn't got to the temple though when Teal'c pointed out that the DHD was missing. Fantastic.

"More water?" SG1 were settled in the temple and Colonel Carter had begun patching the doctor up, his head was bleeding and his nose was pink- Daniel could help but wonder if the question was an attempt at irony. The doctor refused the offer anyway- he had something to ask his team leader that couldn't wait. But it was going to have to, Sam shuffled off, she probably saw the quizzical look in the doctor's eyes.

Sam stared out, there was a see of frozen white surrounding her, no a blot of colour anywhere, but the something fazed into her view and it was not was she expected- it was a mustang GT! A pink one!

**_PX3-901, Temple of "gloom"_**

"Sam- you're back- WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU . . ." Daniel didn't finish his sentence because Samantha Carter grabbed his face and gave him the kiss of life. Daniel gasped for air as she pulled him under again.

"Honey I thought I'd lost you!" the colonel had a Texan accent- however it wasn't the accent or even the kiss that was making Daniel blush- the woman was half naked- she was wearing nothing but a green short dress that didn't exactly leave much to the imagination. Her long, nearly waist length hair was partially braided and her lips were parting again when Daniel held her back. Damn she was strong.

"Daniel! Anyone would think you didn't recognise your own wife!"

Daniel passed out

_**General Jack's Office**_

"Jack!"

Finally away to procrastinate on paper work

"Siler!"

The sergeant really despised Jack imitating! Nevertheless he handed the general a piece of paper with a picture on it and was inwardly hoping his anger had drained a little.

It was a picture taken on the planet SG1 were stranded on- it was Teal'c.

"It was captured before SG1 left"

Jack scrunched up his face, ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "This isn't Teal'c"

_This is NOT my day!_

"At least not our Teal'c", Jack finished and pushed the picture back across his desk and tapped it, "Teal'c doesn't have a scar on his chin like that"

The other officer seemed dumbstruck and began spouting out "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

The general held his hands up; sergeant Siler ceased whining immediately- How Jack loved his authority!

"Why, Oh why, am I seeing this now?"

Siler's eyes sank to the cold floor, "It just appeared this instant"

"How is that . . ."

"We don't know, I need Carter for something this . . . obscure. Bottom line sir, we've got nothing here about who that is"

Jack smiled warmly and dismissed his fellow officer thinking "Don't we all need Carter"

_**PX3- 901, somewhere near a mustang GT**_

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Sorry honey did I grab you to hard?"

"Daniel get off me!"

"Baby, I don't see you for four long, bitter days on this ice pick and you treat me this way! I missed you! "

Carter kneed him in the chest powerfully after slapping him in the face. Daniel had jumped on her, attempted to grope her and called her "Honey", "Baby", "Aphrodite" and "My little fiery sugar ball of love and lust"- he hit his head harder than she thought- clearly delusional!

However far he may have pushed his luck, Sam pulled him over her shoulder and headed back for the temple- if he were military he would so be having a court martial. Suddenly in mid pace, Carter stopped, turned around, and watched as the light from the four suns shone down to one place- finally something was going right!


	2. When Carters and Daniels Collide

**AN- Little Italic bits are either stresses or PoV**

* * *

**Chapter 2- When Carters and Daniels Collide****_General Jack's Office_**

He couldn't help it, he didn't want to but all he could do was stare blankly at Teal'c picture and think of was Sam. His arrogant thoughts were slipping from him- he'd been so sure she was in denial when she decided to get engaged to Pete.

What was he thinking- _of course she's in denial!_

Look at Pete and look at him, General Jack O'Neill!

Jack flashed lieutenant Locke (the attractive female lieutenant from SG4) who was striding passed his office.A seductive look from him and the poor girl whacked her head into an open door- a _wide_ open door.

Jack would do this occasionally to give his ego a bit of an electrical surge, perking him up for the rest of the day.

Colonel Sam Carter occupied his thoughts most of the time but he would never admit it, her face was running in his brain again now, he focused all his attention to the image- so much so that he didn't see General Hammond's rather large figure block his door way- quite literally. His former General had really relaxed his diet recently.

The southern man waited for a moment then broke O'Neill's fantasy (Jack throwing logs on to an open fire with Sam watching his ass as he did it).

"Jack?" said Hammond he deep voice with its usual authority. Jack leapt up into salute position,

"Sir, I was just thinking about . . ."

_Sam _

" . . .You! I was thinking about you" .The General of the SGC laughed at himself, if anyone on the planet was in a serious state of denial it was he. He pulled some creases out of his green uniform, feeling a little self-conscious since Hammond was wearing the formal blue and white one.

"Did you forget my visit?" Hammond cooed sarcastically peering around Jacks office that looked, at the moment, like a tornado had hit it- repeatedly; Jack actually blushed before he jumped into a brief explanation of the situation in an attempt to explain his offices state and the reason why Sam wasn't there complaining or explaining something- _SG1 gone, DHD gone, I've going nuts_

"What is you plan of action, General?" the former leader of stargate command demanded wryly, finally an opportunity for Jack to prove himself to his superiors.

_Plan? Take up fishing and wait till this mess blows over_

Or perhaps not.

_**PX3-901, Temple of "Gloom"**_

Doctor Jackson opened his blue eyes "Where in God's name was he?" Everything was so white, so pure and pretty . . . _OH NO!_

_I'M DEAD!_

A hazy and very pretty woman with long blond hair was stooped over him, her lips were moving but Daniel was panicking too much to notice what she was saying.

_DEAD!_

_Dead! Dead! Dead!_

He tried to move but his body was numb, he managed to move his right arm into the air

"Your better looking than any angel I ever saw" Daniel said woozily his face slightly frozen andhand flapping about, the weight of it made his arm crash to the ground with a heavily thud- which should have hurt but he didn't feel a thing- _DEAD!_. He tried to move other parts of himself but the remained stubbornly where they were.

"Daniel?"

"Yes my angel!" he replied dreamily, he admitted defeat- if this was heaven- it was fulL of women wearing next to nothing and he was only man!

"That's right baby, _your _angel"

"BUT I'M DEAD!" Daniel stammered even more drunkenly than before, he didn't want to die- he wanted to watch something on the discovery at 8!

"You're not dead sweetie-pea", Carter shook her head lovingly at him.

"Then why's my whole body numb" Including parts of his mouth

Carter furrowed her brow, "Your on ice"

Daniel pulled his head back, "But you're my angel!"

"Angel! Yes I am!" Carter smiled, "Finally, actin' like your ol' self again, darlin'"

Daniel's eyes snapped open, the memory of the strong and slightly more feminine Carter- the one who'd forced herself upon him- was rushing back at a painful pace.

It _was_ Colonel Carter before him, well it looked like her- maybe this was fifths . . . _Don't go there_, he warned himself.

"How long was I down here for?"

Carter looked to the heavens and muttered some calculations, "'Bout an hour- don't worry you've been on blankets, I zipped up you coat too" she was giving him those wanting eyes again.

"Are you feeling ok, Sam?" Daniel said gingerly and still like he'd been drinking all day. "You hit your head too . . . more than once . . . repeatedly?"

Carters hands clung to her waist, it was probably some self-restraint, "Daniel Jackson I am you wife, dammit!"

Sam rolled her eyes as Daniel's crossed as he passed out.

Again.

**_PX3-901, Pink Mustang GT_**

Sam drove the speeding vehicle over the uninhabitable terrain, swerving crevasses occasionally. She glanced sideways at her snoozing victim.

Little mishaps like this were costing her in SGC therapy!

_**PX3-901, Temple of "Gloom"**_

Sam sprang up, her blond her swaying- why was she so athletic. Dr Jackson continued to kick like a jackrabbit every time she came near him.

"Sam you sure you're ok?" he screamed as he scuttled away.

The angelic Sam opened her mouth to answer but the more familiar Colonel did whilst allowing the other Daniel's body to slump out of her arms and to the blue floor.

"I'm fine!" She looked confusedly between the two forms of Daniel; the one she had just "placed" on the floor and the one she'd arrived with- who looked slightly worse for wear but he was undoubtedly _her _archaeologist.

This other Daniel was almost the same except with the old floppy brown hair and large glass- one of the lenses was now cracked from how Sam had thrown him into the Mustang GT.

Daniel looked as though he was about to cry. Despairingly he said, very rapidly, "Carter thank god . . . but wait you're . . . and I'm . . . and _we're apparently . . ._ I mean I know we all went to Vegas that one time . . . but you . . . and the stripper were . . . you know . . . Didn't I get arrested or . . .but . . . I need . . . ah!"

One unconscious Daniel to go

Suddenly the Carter's saw each other, there was a slight exchange of confused looks and both shouted at the same time- "WHERE'S TEAL'C"

_**PX3-901, God Only Knows Where**_

"If you are indeed I then what who is . . . Isis"

Teal'c smiled- the million-dollar question was bound to prove the man before him to be an impostor.

"Our cat of 1999 days, he served us well, Apophis stole him from us"

GASP!

Original Teal'c performed eyebrow raise number 6- Confusion. The two of them seemed to passage though some profound sub-conscious thought process before arriving at the same confusing conclusion.

"Yes I am you and you are I"

"Indeed it would appear so"

"Indeed it would"

"Indeed"

The Teal'cs had found each other not far from the temple, unlike Daniel and Sam's replicated selves the Teal'c were identical in appearance- with one a tiny exception. The new Teal'c had a ring on a significant figure, a tasteful ring wrought in gold with his native language inscribed on it.

Teal'c one- the one with no longhaired Carter and sex-crazed Daniel as allies felt the presence of Teal'c two disturbing. Teal'c two ferreted in his pocket

"I've lost my keys again! JACK!"

Teal'c one now released that the variation was within.

A figure swayed into view, and a harmonious voice soothed, "Do not seek anger great warrior, it will cause suffering and pain. Calm you mind and release your aggression"

OH MERCY

_**PX3-901, Temple of "confusion"**_

It was an odd mixture of funny and just plain disturbing to watch the Sam's mirror each other, gestures, hands on sides, the frustrated looks . . . If only Jack were here now, he'd believe he was the one in heaven. Then it struck Daniel- another him, another Sam- it seemed probable that somewhere was another Jack and Teal'c.

"Err, Sams?" Daniel asked hesitantly as he held up both of his hands, "Come on, you're both rational people"

Daniel had regained consciousness quickly. His body was attempting to thaw out but his main concern was death stares being exchanged by both Sam's.

The Sams seemed to now share a common feeling,

_Do you want to kick him or can I?_

Green tiny dress Sam piped up, "What are you doing here? Thor told us . . ."

"Us?"

"Me, Daniel, Teal'c and Jack"

Daniel felt some satisfaction in that statement, "Where are they?" The doctor loved being right, the satisfaction was amplified even more so when he proved the commander of his based (namely one general J. O'Neill) wrong.

Very wrong.

Flicking her hair provocatively she grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know- good lookin'" Apparently finding she had two versions of Daniel wasn't the end of the world.

"Hello! You're married to me!" snapped her husband- apparently the other-world archaeologist was more aggressive. . . no wonder Sam wanted him!

"Well actually Daniel since you are both the same person I would imagine that really I 'm married to both of you" she grinned flicking her eyes between them both. The shorter haired Daniel looked like he wanted to run very far and very fast. However Carter techno-babble about relationships between alternate selves was a firm comfort- finally the sexy Carter was sounding more familiar.

Both doctors were still, jaws open but at a loss for words. The shorter haired blond stuck up her hand in protest but suddenly the loving couple shocked, appalled and disgusted her all at the same time.

Out of the blue, Carter and Daniel Jackson kissed!

In front of themselves!

They just started kissing

No WARNING!

Sam grabbed her alternative selves shoulder and threw her across the room. The green dress wearing Sam's back hit a boulder of ice and she slid roughly down it. Jumping to her feet immediately punches began flying between the fiery women- one Sam kicked, and the other ducked. Eventually the longhaired Sam punched the colonel so hard she slammed to the floor and rocketed backwards. On descent she pulled out her firearm and pointed straight at the alter ego. Now lying on the floor, Carter looked annoyed and rigid- she wanted a reason to use her gun.

Unarmed her counter part waved a white flag. "Honey, we are married," she said innocently (Daniel jerked his head up; some of the numbness was wearing off allowing him to move like a scarecrow)

"'S what people do"

Carter lunged forward slightly, _I'm gonna be sick, WHY DANIEL? Why not O'Neill . . . wait stop thinking that- you're in love with Pete. Peetttteee . . . Pete_

_Sam has a THING for me?_ _Well I am an archaeologist!_

The other Daniel looked longingly at his wife, his partner put her arms around him and they cuddled together briefly

This certainly wasn't how she would have expected PX3-901 when she sat in the briefing room flipping her notes over coffee and avoiding Jack's stare- What was his problem anyway! She was happy, they were never meant to be together in this world. . . this world. . . A thought whacked Carter in the face as she watched herself be practically manhandled by her co-worker. What if her, Daniel and Teal'c had entered. . . again. . . some sort of psycho reality.

It might have been a mixture of the cold, lack of real food forfour hoursor just disgust; but Carter drew something out of her belt. A gun.

"Can we discuss our situation please" Carter kept her gun cocked their way but when they started saying stuff like

"Ooooo I love you to snuggle puss"

And

"Baby I missed you so much! When I thought that I wouldbe with your hotand sexy womanessagain . . ." Completely oblivious to her existence. . . Carter lost it.

"Ah!" Carter yelped, slamming her hands over her ears allow the gun to slide across the floor. "ENOUGH!" the Colonel roared at herself and the cooeingdoctor.The cold had reached the brain of SG1'sCarter by now, spreading its tendrils further and further; she picked up her gun and shot mercilessly.

Thankfully the gun she held was a tranquilliser gun. Their alternate selves swooned and heaped on top of each other. Sam ran over and separated their bodies hastily allowing Daniel to fall face first onto the floor.

"Daniel?"

"Carter?"

"Ever touch me in that way and I'll send you to a goa'uld home world ruled by Bal and make it look like an accident or suicide- Got me?"

Gulping and nodding, Jackson helped Sam move the bodies into a small room in the temple.

**PX3-901, God only knows where**

Jack O'Neill, with two l's, was not a peaceful or spiritually enlightened man. He was good at what he did, special ops, barking orders, pointing and shooting and formulating attacks. There wasn't and particle of "pacifist" in him, and yet here he was with a blissful smile wiped across his face instead of a sarcastic smirk. TheJack before the Teal'cs had a shaved head, a placid look and was wearing some sort of robe- a flimsy one at that made it obviousO'Neill no longer believed in underpants.

But no matter what backwards reality the SG team had landed in some things never change.

"Little lost?" the zenned out Jack asked Teal'c smoothly, "We can help you find a way home"

"Thank you. . . O'Neill"

They man opposite the mammoth of a jaffa smiled cheerfully, "I am an enlightened spirit beyond names and labels, but you may call me O'Neill if it pleases your soul"

Teal'c nodded, inwardly he felt a little upstaged.

"Would you have me call you something else?"

_**PX3-901, Smallest room in the Temple on the top floor.**_

Daniel had never seen Sam loose her composure, but he was certain she was on the road to Wacky-Ville right now. The colonel was snuggled in her coat, sitting in a heap on the floor pointing her

90 at her sleeping self and Daniel- the other one- she hadn't _completely_ lost it!

The temple that had long forgotten they had arrived to investigate was impressive by all accounts. Made of black and grey stone- probably igneous rocks- every inch was inscribed with a different writing. Daniel was fascinated with it. There was no other thing in the entire temple but the writings.

Daniel number two stirred.

Threateningly Carter shook her weapon and gave him a look saying, "Don't think I wont use it, in fact it would cheer me up right now"

_**PX3-901, General Jack's office**_

"Hey, I need to talk to Pete. . . Oh good, listen Sam's not coming home tonight. . . why?"

_Don't do it Jack_

"Err. . . because"

_Don't! She'll kill you for it_

"Because her and I. . . and Daniel our having dinner together. . . after that. . ."

_Aww screw it! Do it! You've had a hard day! She's already mad at you_

"Well after that I think we'll go to the . . . No probably the pirates booty . . . Yes it is . . . well occasionally we go, as a friendship group to strip bars . . . Yes we do it's a lot of fun . . . Well actually it was his idea. . .yeah he's one suprising man. . . she sometimes joins in!"

"General O'Neill, sir?"

Jack pulled the phone away from his ear, "On minute Siler"

"Sorry Pete . . . That would be classified . . . yes all night . . . Yeah she said she missed me . . . ok, bye!"

_You do realise she'll never sleep with you again?_

Hammond was back and his eyes were drilling holes in Jack's skull, "What?" he said innocently. He knew perfectly well what!

_**PX3-901, Two miles from the temple and officially lost**_

Crossed legged on the floor, the Teal'c who arrived here with a non-married Jackson and Carter opened both his eyes and looked pensively at himself and the non-underwear wearing O'Neill, or should he said "Child of Light".

"How might this have come to pass, do you think brother Teal'c" asked the Child of Light serenely, brushing some specks of snow off his pale robe. His colleage- the one who owned the pink mustang GT, turned the idea about in his head, analysing it like the more familiar Teal'c would. His dark face frowned as he stretched to rub his chin.

"Who did you say you arrived here with, another Sam and Daniel- no Jack?" Teal'c two was very confused and unsettled about the idea of Jack O'Neill running stargate command and was checking to make sure he had received what the other man had said correctly. Teal'c nodded in confirmation.

Apparently the suns did set, but only for three hours, then they would rise, two to the west and two in the east. The white surrounding were turning a shade of grey and black as the three men sheltered in a ice cavern hollowed into the side of a mountain. It became apparent to Teal'c one he was far away from where ever Sam and Daniel were- they'd not even seen clips from the MALP pictures.

The stars were very close on this planet; burst of light flecked the sky in patterns and swirls. They were so near that the land would never be black.

By these lights the Teal'c melted ice and shared around what little food they had between them. Jack "Child of Light" O'Neill seemed to be on a hunger strike, refusing any food to pass under his nose, but drinking deeply and greedily from his water skein.

"I believe we must sleep here this night," Teal'c one stated matter-of-factly. Jack smiled at him, an odd reminiscent smile showing the old O'Neill charm in his brown eyes.

"Looks like it"

"I don't suppose you would mind keeping your mouth closed whilst I rest my head?" Teal'c two growled, pulling the blanket that he'd retrieved from his rucksack around him tighter and partially over his head.

"Indeed"

* * *

**AN- Oh yeah- Sam and Jack have slept with eac other in my mad little reality of them! But why? Hee hee I have way too much time on my hands**


	3. A Cold Day in Hell

**AN- Don't forget Teal'c one is the one with the non married Sam and Daniel **

**Chapter 3- A Cold Day in Hell **

**_An empty room in the SGC _**

Jack was staring at the ceiling willing it to open up into a form of wormhole and suck him up in it. He already felt like he was plummeting into a never ending space- why not make it a reality!

General O'Neill hadn't left the SGC; the hope of some development on SG1s situation had kept him on the complex with very few (and at this dark hour very irritable) people as company. Running his fingers through his tussled hair and yawning he swung his legs to the side of the bed and stood up- 6:00 am, was that all?

_Well you have been here all night Jack, alone, are you really surprised?_

Stress was making him hear his "conscience" more than usual. The general smoothed the folds in his uniform and stood up tall in front of the mirror by the door. He couldn't stand being without SG1- without Sam- he felt useless, he didn't know how to fix everything, how could any one expect him to- he didn't know how to fix the flag pole in his office for crying out loud!

_**PX3-901, Temple of Gloom**_

"These writings are fascinating!"

Cue the death stare from both Sam's and both Daniels subdued their child-like excitement.

Carter and Carter had seemed to have reached an understanding, but were treading on the thinnest of ice. The plan was that alternative Sam would speak to the Daniel she was not married to and the other Sam would do the same so they could attempt to figure out some plan of attack. This sort of mediator scheme seemed to be the Sams only hope for cooperation.

_**PX3-901, Temple of Gloom; room filled with writings in the language of the ancients**_

Daniel and the Texan Sam were sitting down, Daniel doing his best to prevent his eyes straying down and up Sams exposed legs- not that this version of the Colonel actually objected to such behaviour.

Looking Carter straight in the eyes, Daniel said unsurely, "Soooo. . . how did you get here?"

"Daniel, Teal'c, Jack and myself were supposed to be on vacation, hence what I'm wearing"

Daniel resisted looking down, gulping, "How is it you're scantily clad and not freezing and I'm. . . not and am slowly getting early signs of pulmonary oedema and hypothermia?"

_Are all Daniels dramatics?_

" I'm wearing an invisible, super-light liquid. I developed it using some naquaada I found, combining it with hydrogen at extreme temperatures actually causes the crystalline structure of the molecules. . ."

"Meaning?"

"It's like a thin rubbery suit which doesn't allow the cold in"

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"But you said . . ." Carter dropped her hands and sighed, tossing her hair over her shoulder and pulling her dress down (Daniels eyes were now bothering her slightly) the colonel pulled off her wedding ring and pocketing it (well actually she forced it down the side of her high heeled shoe) she continued, "Anyway we were allowed sometime off from duty because Teal'c killed fifth".

Daniels eyes glowed, "Killed?" he said in disbelief, hands partially shaking. It was at that moment as though a light shone through the small window and landed on the more graceful Carter's face.

Carter laughed, "Ooooh yeah, Teal'c blew that replicator to the goa'uld graveyard- that's the planet where Jack and myself decided we should leave the bodies of Ba'al, Anubis, Apophis, Isis, Nefertitti and Sokar" The alternate colonel seemed to derived pleasure from recounting that fact. Daniels mouth hung open and he looked as if he were looking at his saviour.

"We left Osiris and some of Ba'al's little jaffa friends on a separate planet and took some of the goa'ulds to our beta site for analysis"

………..

"What?"

_**PX3-901, Temple of Gloom; out side the temple**_

Carter was sitting uncomfortably; Daniels eyes were wandering up and down her and there was an odd "I-know-you-find-me-irresistible" smirk on his face

_Go ahead Daniel, keep looking and I'll send you to the Px9-009, the swamp planet_

The suns were crossing in the bright blue sky, much brighter than Earths, and were causing light shades of pinks and green to streak across the landscape. Carter had been given Texan Sam's spare suit and was now wearing her combats. She probed the suit; the alternative Carter sure knew what she was doing.

"So Daniel", Carter began, "Who did you come here with?"

For a slight second, Daniels face screwed up into a pain look, which was instantly replaced with a sober face, "Teal'c, Child of Light, Sam and I were transported here by a new prototype; Something Sam and Thor had been working on before our wedding, it was made as a more . . . oh, what did she describe it as. . . "A porta-gate""

_Apparentlythe other me is less articulate_

"Who is the "Child of Light"?"

Daniel stared into her ocean eyes long and hard and the realisation came upon her.

_OH GOD!_

She shook off the shudder and allowed Daniel to attempt to explain the porta-gate- Apparently it was similar to the stargate, but was a thin sheet of "Adamanquada" a new element (with adamantium and naquaada characteristics) found on Nefertitti's home world- Nefertitti being a new goa'uld from the andromeda galaxy- when Carter asked who the host was Daniel didn't respond- Carter begged him to continue. Daniel explained animatedly how they'd got to the planet, how an ice storm (gulp) separated him form everyone and the only two who could possible be together were Child of Light and Teal'c because they were in the mustang GT when the storm hit.

"How often do these storms occur?" Carter demanded, checking around for any signs a cataclysmic ice tornado was coming their way.

Daniel adjusted his glasses, "Once every 9,999 years- but after one takes place there is a strong possibility another will arrive in the next week"

"How long ago did the last one happen?"

"5 days ago now- If I've judged the suns right"

Carter sprang up of the ground and sprinted for the room where the archaeologist and her alternate self were.

**_General O'Neill's Private Bathroom _**

_Heads we win, tails we loose_

Jacks quarter spun up unto the air and landed in his hands

_. . . Annnnd they freeze to death on an ice planet again. Best 51 out of 100_

**PX3-901, Temple of Gloom, room with the Ancients writing in it**

"So we went to Maui, after that?"

Carter grinned, "After that we went to my home and we stayed there for a little while- we had a lot of. . ."

Carter hurtled in, hands covering her ears, slipped on the floor and landed in Daniels lap

"Yeah my and my Daniel spent sometime like that!"

Carter threw herself back from the doctor with the same look on her face as she had when she saw "herself" kiss Jackson.

"Don't look so surprised. He is . . ."

Carter grabbed her gun again. She shivered, and it wasn't the cold making her blood turn to ice. Daniels counter part emerged in the room and immediately sensed the tension, or rather revolution.

"If you two are going to behave like this we might as well be talking about who we are going to eat first" Daniel growled.

The Carter's rolled their eyes; both had a "get over yourself" expression.

"Daniel Jackson you do not talk to me like that god dammit!" the fiery Texan roared, getting to her feet. For a moment the other Carter actually believed the longhaired Sam was going to do some damage to the usually gun-shy doctor.

"I say we figure this one out alone, am I with me?" the combat wearing Carter announced, her alternate self agreed and the two of them, with out another word strode out, got into the pink mustang and left the Daniels speechless.

The shorter haired archaeologist looked crestfallen, "Is your Sam always. . .?"

"Yeah, yours?"

"Oh yeah"

"Behaviour like that can ruin a mission," Jackson (not Carter-Jackson) raised his voice, hoping he'd hear the car swerve dangerously and head back. The other Jackson grimaced, "You should try living with Sam"

The two of them stood stationary and watched and the car flew a few chasms and began hunting for Jack and the Teal'cs.

**PX3-901, God only knows!**

Child of Light and Teal'c seemed to have, much to Teal'c twos despair, formed a deep understanding between themselves. Teal'c one was actually beginning to wonder how this Jack would fare in General O'Neill's position; it was likely that he may handle the SGC with more attention and less recklessness, but then again those were some of the few qualities that Teal'c loved about Jack O'Neill.

"How much food remains, my warrior friend?" the Child of Light had fanned their food over the ice below them.

"That is all" Teal'c of the underwear wearing Jack stated. "I have no other"

It seemed as though the suns darkened for a second and the ground shook, "So we will be dead in. . . A week- give or take"

The Teal'c who was married by Tauri customs, an idea that was disturbing the Teal'c one, was apparently not an optimist.

Out of nowhere what must have felt like a miracle happened; a pink mustang did a 180 degree turn abruptly on the ice.

"My car!"

The green dress wearing Carter leapt out the passenger's side, "Teal'c, Jack . . . and Teal'c- get in!" her voice was urgent and demanding . . . almost threatening.

"Calm yourself, my child" Jack cooed, Sam Jackson grabbed his robe and threw him at- not in- the vehicle.

Colonel Sam Carter-Jackson's eyes looked as if they could set something on fire- Jack's flimsy robe perhaps. "IF YOU DON'T GET IN THAT CAR RIGHT NOW SO HELP ME I'M GONNA LET IT RIP YOU A PART AND I WILL WATCH GLADLY . . . from a safe distance"

"Anger is not the path to . . ."

"YOU! CAR! NOW!" the shorthaired Carter yelled, waving her gun at him. Jack jumped in- he didn't like where that gun was pointing. Obliged her request, the others filed in after him, now all looking a bit shaken.

The mustang rocketed off at what must have been some kind of record, swerving craters and jumping anything that dare stand in Teal'c two's cars path.

"HOW DID YOU FIND US?" Teal'c two shouted over the roar of the air pushing past and the growl of the engines.

"This Carter (the one driving) took me back to where she found the car- we drove about for a while till we eventually saw the mountains" the alternate longhaired Carter waved her hands over her shoulder, "Back there and we figured you would move you there"

"I am grateful you saved us, Sam- Thought I was going to die!" Teal'c two then gazed around his magnificent beast of a car. He cast his eyes toward the back of the car, "Where's you husband?"

_If only he was in there!_

The other Sam shuddered as she guided the car through the air.

"He's at the temple" Carter sniggered, "With himself"

The colonel in the green dress watched gleefully at the confused expression wandering across the other passenger's faces. "He'll be fine!"

Suddenly the Earth shook violently and the team could hear what sounded like a giant entity slithered down from high in the mountains.

"Carters, what was that?" Teal'c two demanded unsurely, the Carter in the passenger side didn't respond- she wasn't even sure she could answer if she wanted to.

**PX3-901, Temple of Gloom**

The Daniel Jacksons (Well Daniel Jackson and Daniel Jackson Carter) were not fine; in fact they were huddled together in the entrance of the temple, looking out over the landscape.

"Where are they?" the non-married Daniel Jackson stuttered; he was no longer shaking from cold but from fear. "We are going to die of a horrible and bloody death if they just leave us out here"

"Don't worry, I've seen people survive after being thrown 100 ft in the air, and hurtling back down again"

The Carter who was outside the temple earlier talking to Daniel Jackson Carter had realised something, something bad.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Where they wearing parachutes?"

"Obviously!"

"I'M GOING TO DIE!" Daniel screamed with every force he could summon from his trembling body, his cry ran through the air, piercing it- his voice was so high pitched and full of fear. The other, slightly more relaxed, Daniel Jackson clapped his hand over the others mouth. "Do you want to have your body crushed by snow?" As restricted as the other man was, he shook his head.

There was a low grumble; something was slipping across the surface towards them.

The Daniels froze.

The area the team (including the Carters, Teal'c and Child of Light who were charging towards the temple) were on a plane, which was shouldered by several large, ice-covered mountains.

Daniel Jackson adjusted his glasses- the snow pouring down from each of the mountains was enough to drown the entire area they were on- and that was pretty large. The Daniel both focused desperately outwards, the frozen water was spilling down the mountain sides- any optimism that may have been left in their situation ebbed rapidly.

"What's the chance we're going to live through that?" asked the archaeologist who had caused the wrath of nature to whack him in the face.

"Honestly? Not much"

**PX3-901, Pink Mustang**

"CARTER, ANSWER ME!"

The Carters were muttering between themselves, Jack clutched the seat and Teal'c one continued to look serene and calm. The other Teal'c however had clearly lost control of his faculties and was full on loosing his marbles. "CARTERS!"

"Avalanche!" snapped the Colonel driving.

Snow began to run down rapidly and mercilessly.

"We have to get the Daniels" the Texan Carter uttered almost inaudibly, "If we don't. . ."

"We're going to get them, but this car wont survive the blast"

"It might" Teal'c two said matter-of-factly. "We didn't exactly buy this car" He almost flushed pink.

The shorthaired Colonel grinned, "How exactly did you come by this car?" The man gazed out the window and replied frantically, "We live, I tell you"

The mustang GT was now in sight of the temple, the snow at their back. Tonnes and tonnes of it was thundering behind them, suddenly Sam Carter (the one who found the idea of being married to Daniel Jackson a terrifying thought) began slowing down, the Texan Sam pointed at something on the dash board, "You want to stop- press this" She was waving at a button with "SPIKE" on it.

The tyres were beginning to loose control over the terrain, the feminine Sam touched the button once and several inches of metal erupted out of the bottom of the car and surrounded the tyres.

The other Carter was speechless.

"A little something I've been doing in my spare time" she explained innocently.

The suns were casting shadows over the body of snow, now a matter of meters from the car. The driving seat Sam's right hand hovered over the "SPIKE" button.

The Daniels were in sight.

Carter hit the button, the passengers jolted dangerously forward, the two other men jumped in, slammed the doors and the car sprinted off.

No sooner had they began to gain speed, a large boulder of ice hit the side of the car, causing it to go into a straight dive into a shallow crater. Trying to escape, more snow hit every part of the car before a giant river of ice moved in from behind the car and thrust it on to its back.

Gaping, the Daniels, who had been thrown into the car, watched the light of the four dazzling suns being blocked out.

**General Jack's Office**

_JACK! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I'M SURE THEY ARE FINE!_

Jack couldn't help feeling something was wrong- drastically wrong.

With this thought plaguing his existence he stormed into the gate room and demanded that they tried to dial into PX3-901 again.

Jack grabbed his communication device, "Carter do you read me? Carter!"

He shouted angrily at it for several minutes, hoping she would shout back at him.

He allowed the com to slip out of his hands and hit the floor- he was sending a team after her- he didn't care about protocol- something had gone dreadfully and perhaps fatally wrong on the ice planet.


	4. Rum and Reason

_**Chapter 4: - Rum and Reason**_

_**PX3-901, Pink Mustang**_

Carter (who was in love with Jack and certainly not Daniel) had figured out, with the alternate floppy haired archaeologists help, the ice storm was about to strike. The first signs of warning were the pink and green colours in the air- an indication of the shift in the atmosphere. As the winds swept in, an avalanche was caused- but these were of little consequence compared to the freezing and stabbing ice winds that were capable of ripping through a human with the small frozen crystals as ammunition.

After the avalanche stillness was across the pale land, it was once again white and tranquil- not that the Carters, Daniels, Teal'cs or Jack knew this, they were trapped under a good 19ft of ice which had somehow not managed to infiltrate the mustang.

Jack O'Neill,wedged between the Teal'cs in the mustang,began to moan painfully as his mind became fazed conscious. "Carter" he muttered, his laboured breathing not allowing for much else. "Carter!" he said slightly louder. Neither Carter responded. His eyes managed to open and he focused them desperately on the surrounding devastation. Though his vision was confused he knew exactly what was before him.

Jack stretched himself out; he felt shots of pain running up and down his body, strangling and restricting him. Teal'c two opened his eyes near him, his face stained in blood- but not his blood. The blood was from the two Daniels; one had been thrown to the dashboard, his body heaped and awkwardly angled, and the other towards the back seats, it was immediately evident that this body had taken the brunt of the crash.

Teal'c two was clutching his belt; the shock that had rushed through his body was still gripping him deep inside,O'Neill could see it in his eyes. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen Teal'c act this way; the jaffa next to him was bloodstained, broken and breathing hard.

"Jack?" he said, stinging tears forming in his eyes from a mixture of his own pain and the sight of blood staining the interior. "Jack can you hear me?"

Jack's own voice was forcibly calm but rasped, "Yeah" he swallowed difficultly it was blindingly obvious to the Child of Light that his chest had taken a bashing- he could remember that the impact had thrown his own Daniel backwards, the mans body flying intoJacks chest. "We need to get out of here before the storm hits"

TheChild of Lightcleared his throat and counted in his head. . .

_6, at least 6_

His ribs had been broken that many times that the robe-wearing pacifist would have been insulted if certain ones didn't snap.

"How?" Teal'cs eyes were running now and he loosened his grip on his belt and grabbed Jack's hand, clutching it tightly- Jack thanked the lord the hand wasn't broken.

"I don't know- but we're going to ok" He wrenched the jaffa's hand off his own.

Staring at the devastation, Teal'c whispered, "This is bad, Jack"

"We've had bad before" Jack assured him, his wry smile creeping over his face.

"This is worse"

"I know" winced Jack; another strike of pain ran all over his body. O'Neill gritted his teeth; he felt as though his skull was going to shatter.

Jack looked at both Daniels; the one familiar to him was in the worst situation, his limbs angled in odd directions, blood running from his leg and side. The child of Light knew he was going to get them out, he wasn't about to let Daniel, Teal'c and of course Carter die under the snow.

_**Gate Room**_

"General O'Neill I will not allow this!" Hammond yelled at Jack O'Neill.

Jack was fixing his side arm and preparing to go to PX3-901. After they originally tried the gate, they tried again and something hit the iris with some much force it dented thethe metal sheathseverely, at that moment General O'Neill chose to conduct the suicide mission of the weekweek. . . or atleast the day. . insteadof sitting in his lavish office and waiting for SG1 to save themselves.

The look in General O'Neill's eyes was enough to tell Hammond he wasn't going to be budged on this one. The deep-south man also knew Carter was in danger- any pleading with him was in vain.

"George, I'm sorry but I'm not accustomed to letting my team die!"

Hammond grabbed his arm, "Jack it's not safe! I'm just as worried. . ."

"WORRIED! Worried about your own ass! I'm not letting them freeze or bleed or starve to death"

Jack's eyes were burning, marching towards the gate he could hear Hammond shout to him, but it was no use.

SG2, SG3 and SG4 were lined up to attention and awaiting orders. Jack strided back over to Hammond and rested his hand of the shoulder of the large man, whose face was bewildered and smiled, "George you can run this place with your hands behind you back" the Chicago man lowered his voice, "I'm going"

"I know"

Hammond admitted defeat and watched as Jack led the rescue crew through the gate.

_Why is that man so stubborn? _The southern General thought as he watched the embarkation. Once the last man entered the gate, the wormhole disconnected and the blue light retreated from the sombre gate room.

Hammond sighed- why was Jack so headstrong and self-assured? That question would probably exhaust the best psychologists on the base.

_**PX3-901, Pink Mustang**_

The non-under wear wearing Child of Light had managed to undo his belt; both of the Teal'cs were now conscious- occasionally grunting in pain- but conscious.

Jack was gently pushing his right leg- broken. Feeling across his chest he discovered several more broken ribs, mostly ones that had been weakened from previous breaks in combat.

"Child of Light, it does appear that we are trapped" Teal'c one stated sounding worse for wear; his face had been clawed and damaged, his leg had something stickingout ofit but lucky for Jack this jaffa could take pain. The majority of the impact of the ice wave had been directed towards Carter (not Carter-Jackson) and Teal'c (the one without an attitude and a miracle vehicle), parts of the mustang were dented. dark andpatterned with blood.

_Why thank you Teal'c, if you hadn't said that I'm not sure I would have noticed!_

The other Teal'c however clearly couldn't grin in the face of strangling pain;he was whimpering as he pulled his belt out of his lower abdomen- the impact had caused the faulty "safety" measurement to bore into him slightly. He was delicately removing it, clenching his jaw as he did so.

"Call yourself a former Jaffa!" It was looking like Jack was reverting back to his sarcastic and cranky self- what a relief! A peace-loving gentle Jack wouldn't be able to get them out from beneath almost 20 feet of almost solid ice.

O'Neill was pushing himself with every last drop of strength to reach his Daniel, who had been catapulted behind him and towards the rear of the car. The child of light edged forward; every slight movement caused him more anguish than he imagined could be possible, but he continued to do so, his hand finally landing on his Daniel. He felt for a pulse, "Come on, Daniel. Come on!" Jack muttered, adjusting his finger, Daniel was bleeding so badly and in so many places O'Neill needed reassurance.

He felt something, but the something was so faint it would have been easy for someone who wasn't trained in survival like Jack to miss it- Daniel's pulse told Jack one thing- Daniel was weakening.

Snapping his hand away from Daniel's bloodied neck (causing his shoulder to make a threatening breaking sound) he said coldly, "We have to get out of here"

_**PX3-901, At the Stargate**_

Whooshing shut behind them, the recon SG teams and their base commander looked out- the landscape had changed dramatically- they were in a cavern.

The mini crater had obvious been created by the established wormhole beating through the onslaught of frozen water which had washed over the landscape.

_That would explain what hit the iris_

Jack froze like the planet around him, where could SG1 possibly be to ensure they survived this!

Jack was in a state of shock, his brain couldn't register what he was seeing- everything was engulfed, the entire place was an ice cap and they were in a deep snow tunnel, which lead to a steep face of ice and then, if all was well, the surface.

Each member of the reconnaissance team were formulating plans in their heads, one specific thought was running in Jack's head- _Are they even alive? _

Lieutenant Locke was surveying the surroundings her lips pursed as she began judging the height of the wall of ice, "General O'Neill?" she asked politely, "I think we better start climbing- I'm picking up some serious pressure and temperatures changes and the suns look as though they could set- if that happens we . . ." She handed the leader a handheld computer that practically spelt out what was happening- it's getting seriously below zero and drastic increases in pressure were surrounding them.

". . .Will turn into ice?" Jack ended her sentence grimly.

In a very Sam-like way she replied, "Yes, sir"

"Start moving" Jack nodded his head towards they sheer ice front between them and whatever they rest of the land looked like- mostly probably a pearly shade of "heaven" like the snow blowing gently in the air around them. Had his Carter been there she would have been able to warn him about what this symbolised and that he had a death wish being here.

_**PX3-901, Pink Mustang**_

"Oh yeah, it's broken"

"That is somewhat obvious, Jack! Thank you!" Teal'c two growled as O'Neill hit and probed his arm.

Child of Light was no longer in a serene place with waterfalls and a blissful breeze and the occasional harp.

"Child of Light, we have to do something!" the Carter with the green dress had recently stirred from slumber (unpon regaining consciousness she screamed loudly at the sight of the crumpled body the Daniel who wasn't her devoted lover) partly sprawled over her knees), she was rough and crimson coloured, but if she was in mind bending pain she was shielding it from the crew.

"We have . . ."

_Days!_ Jack prayed

"Hours" Carter spat, she began violently shaking, her body rattled and pain wracked her. She managed to control the involuntary movements but the effects of them continued to grip her.

_Crud! _Any hope O'Neill had ebbed fast.

Carter-Jackson looked judgingly at Jack, she noticed his breathing was getting worse, Teal'c twos side was bleeding intensely from the belt wound and his arm was a dangerous mixture of purple, blue and green and angled about 90 degrees in a direction it shouldn't be allowed to go in. The Carters looked worse for wear, gashes on their foreheads, ribs bruised- but then again who didn't have bruised ribs from the abrupt stop-and-tumble dive the car did.

The second Sam groaned as she regained consciousness uneasily.

"Ahhhh. . ." she hissed, sucking in air in short and shallow breaths.

"How is this possible?" Carter groggily murmured lookingastounded by the fact it didn't bow and crush them. She addressed the Teal'c who was crying in agony. "How is this . . . it's incredible . . . I've never seen anything . . ." Carter trailed off, her hazy voice not able to continue, the unconscious Daniel who was sprawled across the dash was saying something.

"Oh my!" Both Carters looked confused, the long blond haired Carter was laughing, it was practically killing her to do so.

The archaeologist did it again; he was saying something.

"Sam!" the words in Daniel's babbling were clear this time. The group looked at each other. Teal'c two glared at the Texan Sam, "Is that normal?"

"Daniel- Can you hear me?" asked the non-married Carter as she freed herself from her belt and swept some blood off the mans face. The woman next to her shifted nervously.

_Think that's bad? You should watch feel what it's like to watch "yourself" kiss him!_

Daniel was shaking, speaking jumbled words- some even in goa'uld andthe language of the ancients. He snapped his eyes open and cried, "JACK! Jack. . .I love you!" Laughter rang in the car. Jack turned green then pink.

"Looks like that hit got his noggin a floggin" Teal'c two weezed merrily, finally ingoring the pain form his side.

Carter-Jackson desisted her giggling abruptly, "Perhaps some things don't change, oh enlightened one!" She turned on Jack,rage splashed over her face.

The atmosphere suddenly became tense, some were suppressing smiles and smirks, Sam Carter had flushed pink in embarrassment, Sam Carter Jackson in anger- Jack looked as though he'd been stung by a scorpion.

He raised his hands, gesturing peace; somehow he felt it was a little too late.

"Carter don't look at me like . . . I told you- WE FELL _ASLEEP_ TOGETHER DRUNK!" he stammered, his breathing rapid and uneven.

"Ooooh really!" the fiery Texan was not convinced, her face adamant and bloodied.The other Sam Carter began hoping the pressure would consume the car- or at least engulf the back of it.

"We were in Vegas- everybody gets drunk in Vegas for crying out loud!" Jack swooned slightly, precovering quickly.

"Does every body wake up naked next to their team members naked in Vegas, JACK?" Carter watched as her alternate self began to weaken.

Jack hesitated, "Well when me and SG6…"

"JACK!" she yelled so powerfully thatTeal'c twoactually thought the mustang trembled with the energy from her voice.

"SAM?" he echoed. "_LIKE I'M DESPERATE ENOUGH TO SLEEP WITH HIM LIKE YOU WERE . . . ARE . . . WHY CAN'T I STOP TALKING TO MY . . . FOR GODS SAKE!"_

It took his sereneness a few seconds to understand and comprehend the implications of what he'd just screamed to the critically wounded officer but as soon as the realisation whacked him in the face, he jumped to defence, "Carter . . . I . . ."

"You what, Jack? You're sorry? You didn't mean it? Well that's a god damn lie if ever one was whispered into my ear!" she lowered her voice, still facing the front of the car, "Let's just get out of here, child of light, before I have to resort to using your head to break the doors down and make a tunnel"

Teal'c one looked at his counter part who shook his head in an it's-better-if-you-don't-ask way. Teal'c one watched the sparks fly between them. . . or was it lightning bolts.

The car was silent once more.

_**PX3-901, One mile from the stargate**_

It was getting darker, colder and the situation more desperate as each second flickered past, general O'Neill was now certain he was leading a suicide mission as opposed to _potential _suicide mission, but what choice did he really have?

He ran his hands over the observation monitor, the temperature was low enough to freeze anything it came in contact with however this wasn't what was troubling the Chicago man, it was the wind speed and he ice-crystal content of the wind.

"Sir?"

O'Neill sprang out of deep thought, the beautiful (even when covered in 16 layers of clothing) Lt Locke was before him, he felt a chill run down his body- she only came speak with him if things had gone from bad to cataclysmic. Amusingly she always said, "Sir . . . it's important" what she was on the verge further spoiling and otherwise brutally bad day.

Jack began to calculate the probability of her saying the phrase that speltdisaster but before he could. . .

"Sir. . . It's important"

_Oh why don't you just go and freeze!_

The general clenched his jaw and commanded himself to look pleased to see her

"Hello" he replied obnoxiously. She thrust something into his hand and pointed his head eastwards towards something peaking out of the glacier like landscape.

_No!_

_**PX3-901, Pink Mustang**_

"Carter"

"Yes?"

Both Carters had answered. Jack shook his head, "Jackson Carter"

"Carter Jackson" the blond in question corrected. O'Neill laughed, "I'm sorry, Carter-Jackson"

"Well I suppose you wouldn't know!" she barked, the ice from outside was clearly consuming her heart.

"Hey I went to your wedding!" objected O'Neill, his mouth flapped open to continue but he instead he took a sharp breath. He continued, his breathing ripped and shredded, voice rasped and struggling, "Carter?" Both women whipped about to see him, Colonel Carter of the SGC cracking her arm doing so.

Horrified they saw Jack spit out blood- a lot of blood. The burgundy liquid spilled from his mouth, the enlightened spirit tried to stop it but it seemed whatever it was that was grasping him was not willing to let him be.

Jack body vaulted forward slightly, crashing backwards and falling to rest in his seat he began to moan in pain once again.

A light suddenly fell on the party from a light ignited in Teal'c two's brain.

"Carters!"

They gave him a sour look.

"Can either one of you reach the compartment under the dash-board?" he seemed to be filled with a new hope- one so powerful he had stopped complaining in excitement. Carter Jackson felt for a panel, after fumbling about for the lock, she opened it and pulled out a bottle, three other bottles, which looked similar, dropped on to the floor and . . .

"Oooooooowwwww"

. . .On to one of the Daniels.

Doctor Daniel Jackson adjusted his broken glasses, immediately noticing the amount of broken ribs he had gained as he did so. As much opposed to them and their concept as he was he would have liked there to have been a sarcophagus hidden somewhere under the car seat.

Both Carters looked down at the archaeologist and then at the bottles. Levering it over Daniel's crumpled body, with some stabs of pain, Carter Jackson gaped astounded at what she was holding.

"Well Carter, can I have it or not?" Teal'c twocharmed, extending his hands as far as his shoulder would accommodate.

"Teal'c!"

"Carter I'm covered in blood and you're holding the anaesthesia!"

"No I'm holding a bottle of rum!"

Teal'c two lunged forward dramatically, grabbed the bottle, opened it and gulped greedily from it.

_**PX3-901, Above the "Temple of Gloom"**_

Jack touched the black, inscribed piece of rock carefully, caressing every indented letter. The entire temple- all of it swept under the apparent avalanche or snow storm- Heck who cared what it was it was consumed!

Standing up he ordered the flocking SG teams away from him with the exception of Locke.

Locke had handed him a piece pink metal.

"Lieutenant, where did you find this?" he sighed, heavily, he felt as though he had been crushed by the ice not the temple.

"It was about . . ."

"WHERE EXACTLY DAMMIT!" he was past the point of civilised conversation. Examining it he heard her reply, with a reluctant voice, "At the rim of the ice gate" Or rather the solid formation of snow that greeted them upon arrival- one of SG2 decided to call it something cause saying the big face of ice on this planet really did not narrow it down!

Jack pocketed fragment and allowed the almost frozen female officer to continue, "We're trying to get a lock on Colonel Carter's, Teal'c's and Doctor Jackson's communication devices"

O'Neill grimaced, _trying _was not nearly satisfactory at this moment in time, but he could see the sorrow in her dark eyes so he restrained himself, "That's good to hear" he lied.

_**General Jack's Office**_

Hammond sat, turning his old chair from side to side. A fire was still glowing in his eyes; the one Jack had created as he decided to go to PX3-901 to SG1's aid. The old southern man chuckled to himself, who was he kidding? Jack was going to Carters aid! The General knew exactly what was going on between Jack and Sam; he'd always allowed it to continue though. He knew full well that Jack would be happy to cross that ice-sculpture of a planet to save her and wouldn't have rested until he'd have been allowed to leave to get her.

The general privately bet himself that O'Neill hadn't been able to sleep or rest since he discovered Sam might not be returning as calculated.

Siler interrupted his fond though track, "Sir, there's a phone call for you"

Hammond raised an eyebrow; only a small number of people (who were not present in the base) knew he was here, or knew where _here _was.

"Hello, General Hammond?" he answered courteously, the voice at the other end made whole body burn.

"Oh . . . Hello Pete"

_**PX3-901, Pink Mustang**_

Daniel Jackson was beginning to feel slightly more comfortable, his intense pain had slightly drifted and the conversation in the mustang was certainly occupying his mind.

Jack raised his hand, "Carter!"

"SIR!"

"Carter- Jackson"

"Ah"

This had been happening a lot, although nobody had heard Jack complain about the fact he had two blond female officers in the pink mustang.

"What are the odds that we get rescued?"

Carter Jackson gritted her teeth, waves of pain crashed against her body, "I don't think you want me to answer that"

As the passengers slipped into another uneasy silence, Daniel Jackson began to stir, he first words made he blood stained other-half bite down on her lip, "Sha're"

Jack nudged his comrade, ignoring the murmuring coming from him, "It is I, Child of Light, can you hear me?" Jack asked mystically.

"Shut up, Jack"

Carter-Jackson giggled, "He sure can!"

Trying to move, Jack used his hand to restrain the archaeologists movements, "Daniel, you're in a bad way"

"Really?" he choked sarcastically, attempting again to sit up on the back seats, a sharp pain across his chest forced him down.

_AAh. . . Broken_

Jack began looking around the mustang, praying to see something marked "PULL INCASE OF SUBMERSION"

Tragically, nothing did.

**_PX3-901, Above the Mustang_**

"Sir. . . It's im"

"Locke?" genereal O'Neill snapped.

"We managed to get a lock on something"

Jack gave her a look that said "I'm listening"

"If I'm right it's. . . A Mustang GT"

Jack stared at her

"You have my full attention"


End file.
